zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Demantis
The Demantis (EZ-048) is a Mantis-type of Zoid, and is one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms that form the Zoid race depicted in TOMY's Zoids franchise. Overview The Demantis is a small-scale infantry Zoid created by the Guylos Empire. Despite its size, it is far more capable than other Zoids of its scale, such as the Guysak. It is extremely fast and capable of low-altitude flight, and its multi-antennae and gattling cannon can cover 360 degrees for an all-around attack. Its most powerful weapons are the massive claws on its forearms, called "Hyper Phalanxes", which are useful for excavation in addition to combat. Offsetting these advantages is the Demantis' brittle armour, making it easily destroyed by larger Zoids. Because of this, it's best used en masse for surprise attacks. One way of transportation for the Demantis is by ways of the Glaive Quama, as which the Galive Quama carries the Demantis via a special hook. Battle Story Appearances The Demantis appeared in the NJR Battle Story as part of the Eisen Dragoon unit, where it was deployed alongside the Berserk Fury and Grounchar, forming the bulk of the unit's forces. Media Appearances Zoids: New Century The Demantis' sole appearance was in the New Century anime as a Zoid used exclusively by the Backdraft Organization. It first appeared in episode 21, "Harry's Disaster: Dr. Laon traps Toros!" The Demantis appeared very briefly as a Zoid piloted by Dr. Laon when he came to visit Harry Champ at his base, but otherwise it played no active role in the plot of the episode. The Demantis' most notable appearance, however, was in the following episode, "The Dragon Under the Sea: In Search of the Ultimate X". In this episode, Commander Altile undertakes an archaeological survey, bringing along a force of Demantis and Maccurtis to find an Ultimate X Zoid. Much to their chagrin, the Blitz and Champ Teams choose to have a vacation at the same location as the Backdraft's expedition. While the Backdraft hope to ignore the Blitz and Champ teams and stay hidden, Altile eventually sends his forces to drive them away, with the Demantises attacking from the land and the Maccurtises attacking from the sea. The Blitz team's Zoids are very nearly overwhelmed by sheer force of numbers, but upon finding a large, metal crate in the sea (containing the Berserk Fury and three Geno Saurers) Altile orders a withdrawal. Models Demantis.jpg| Japanese Demantis box art Demantis side.jpg| Japanese Demantis Box art (side) Demantis back.jpg| Japanese Demantis Box art (back) Demantis hasbro.jpg| Hasbro Demantis box art Demantis tomy.png| Tomy Demantis box art Zoids (1999) The Demantis was first released in the Zoids (1999) line. The Demantis comes on five frames (one of which is shared with the Maccurtis, Glaive Quama, Megaleon and Grounchar). The Zoid is molded in light green and black, and comes with a red frame The Zoid has no motor, but can be manually posed. As with other Zoids of it's type, the Demantis comes with a extra mini-figure, and a name plate. Zoids: Build Customize The Demantis was released as part of the Zoids: Build Customize line. The only changes made to the Zoid was to it's packaging. The American release was Hasbro-branded, while the international release was TOMY-branded. ---- Category:Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:NPR Category:SS Zoids Category:Flying Zoids Category:Lightweight Zoids